Passion of a Killer: Lemon Outtakes
by AmySky1723
Summary: This is just a gathering of lemons from my other story (which is now a series), Passion of a Killer. I recommend reading the story first as most of these won't explain the story-line necessary to understand it. Obviously lemons, Anisoka pairing, anyone under rating shouldn't read (sorry, kids), and may not have too many chapters in this, but it will have more in time.
1. Chapter 1

The day finally came for the two when Ahsoka gained another year of life. They stayed secluded from the world in their locked room, just the two of them and no one to bother them. They didn't even need to leave because they had all they needed in the one room. When dusk began to spread, Ahsoka sat by the undisclosed window and watched the sun as it set. Against his better judgement, Anakin joined her with a cloak on for a little protection from the light. It had been so long since he had considered getting this close to sunlight, but with Ahsoka it only felt involuntary.

"It's beautiful tonight," she whispered, "more than usual. Is that because you're watching it with me?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ahsoka. I'm probably not getting burned right now because _you're_ here with _me_." She moved close into his torso as they waited for the sun to go down. The fiery skies darkened slowly, revealing more of the comforting gloom of evening every passing second. The stars began to spark to life and scattered all around for everyone to see their beauty. Once the last beam of day had completely faded over the horizon, Anakin took his lover to her bed. He held her close and whispered into her ear, "Ahsoka, are you _really_ sure you want to do this? There will be no going back once it's been done."

"I am, Anakin. It's not like this will be our first time at all."

"Still, you're the one who has to say yes to this or else it's my head."

"Anakin... I'm sure. I want this more than anything else in this universe."

"Then open your mouth and close your eyes." She did as he instructed. He pulled her face close to his, and her mouth was raided by his own. His coldness sent shivers down her spine, a hunger for her master spread throughout her body. Their mouths danced together, Anakin gently pushed her down on the bed where she laid underneath him. He pulled away to let her breath. Her eyes will still closed in indulgence and her breaths came in at shallow gasps. "I love you," he breathed against her lips.

He removed his glove and, ever so gently, put his hand of flesh on her head-tail. The chill of his corpse-like skin, the touch he gave her, it made her back arch and her body shiver in delight. His hand glided down its length, her back arched into his torso even more. Her breaths became to come to her faster and heavier, she grabbed on to him as if she were falling and he were the one living, or nonliving, being who could save her. Her body quaked, every muscle she had tensed up, she just fell further into her master.

His mouth enveloped her lekku. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a low, soft moan of ecstasy. Slowly, gently, carefully, his mouth moved the way his hand did. His coldness traveled throughout her entire body, it was torture to not have him inside of her in that moment. She wanted to scream. She wanted to beg for him to strip her and enter her body, moving at his flit-speed. But she restrained, though she couldn't tell why. His undisclosed hand wandered down her spine, sending her even farther into his torso, and then into her tunic.

"Wait," she gasped. He pulled his mouth away and looked at her expectantly. "Turn around and don't look." He nodded, and turned away. A moment later, he heard Ahsoka call back, "Okay, you can turn back now." He did so, and was awestruck at his sights. His padawan stripped bare, not a stitch left on her body. Her hands were held over her breasts and her legs were crossed at the knees, which was a little curious to him. She faced downwards with a look. It held a hint of fear, but why?

"Why are you covering yourself?" he asked.

"I'm still a little nervous about this."

"If you are, we can stop. It's not too late."

"No, I want this, I just..."

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He moved his hand under hers and sweetly fondled with her. Her hand above his moved away, but the other stayed in place. Eventually, it began to slide. When her breast was fully exposed, Anakin's mouth completely consumed it. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, so she sat perfectly on his thigh, and licked at her sweet flesh. She held him down to restrained him from pulling away, low-pitched moans began to escape with her breaths, her shakiness increased with her solace that Anakin gave to her.

She didn't know how anyone could feel any better, then Anakin's robotic hand traveled into the most sensitive part of the female body. He moved inside of her, touched all of the right spots, he seemed to know her body and its structure. Her moans raised by the octaves when Anakin moved a certain way or touched a spot that amplified her felicity. The hand that was on her breast moved down to her hips to hold her steady. He severed his mouth from her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She fell into his neck and nodded with her panting. "Are you still going to let me in?" She nodded again. He pulled his fingers out of her, and then he proceeded to strip. He laid on top of Ahsoka, his cadaver-like skin touching Ahsoka's warmth and his hands holing hers down. Shivers went up her spine, so he used the force and put the blanket over them to keep her at least a little warm. "This is your last chance, Ahsoka. If you're having second thoughts, tell me now and we can stop."

"Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't be bad if it does, but it will be pretty cold."

"If it won't hut then I'm sure I want to do this."

"Okay," he nodded, then he slowly and gently thrust into her. Her hands tightened around his and he began to worry a little about her. "Are you alright?" She gave him a pleading look with a nod, and he repeated this action, a little harder than the first time. This time, she moaned. He did so more, she was louder every time. He found his rhythm, and followed it steadily to make sure she was okay. He sped up greatly once he was sure, even faster than a normal human or humanoid would even be able to move.

She screamed when hit her orgasm after a few thrusts. She was breathless, lightheaded, exhausted, numb all over, but also filled with happiness. "Are you okay?" Anakin asked her. She nodded and smiled sleepily. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. She moved to him, struggling a little, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have to go out in a little bit, but I'll wait until you go to sleep first." Ahsoka nodded her head, then moved to where she kissed his jaw.

"I love you, Anakin. Thank you for doing this with me."

"I love you, too, Ahsoka." She fell back to where she was. Seemingly only a few minutes went by before she was actually asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Readers,**

**This is my story that holds my lemon scenes for my vampire story. However, I can not continue it where it currently stands. I was hoping to post a few more in here that added to the plot, but it would no longer make sense. I am currently looking on my reviews and traffic graphs to see if people still read with me. I'm happy they do, but I also would like to write what you all want to read. Please help me finish my story and you will all have more chapters to read until it's truly finished.**

**Thank you all for reading with me.**

**SisterestPuppy15**


End file.
